Data storage and database management have become ubiquitous among software systems in recent years. In some cases, such systems may manage data of a customer, of an account, of a business, of an application, etc. Additionally, web services may provide database management solutions and/or the ability to access database engines or storage subsystems.
Database managers protect stored data with various techniques including data duplication (or intelligent compression) that makes data comparisons to detect missing or corrupt archives. With conventional archiving methods data storage can be unnecessarily duplicative.